Cushions And Kisses
by Limitbreaker
Summary: The cushion was just as unexpected as the kiss. Cushion/Draco, err… I mean Cedric/Draco…


**Cushions and Kisses**

Draco had never been the one to study hard, but he was still a good student. Of course his father would appreciate it if he tried to beat Granger, that filthy mudblood, but Draco was more interested in other things; especially treating Potter the way he deserved it and Quidditch. Recently he also discovered that you could feel different emotions as disgust and hatred for boys. But honestly, whoever would detest Cedric Diggory was a fool.

Draco sighed as he watched the Hufflepuff, who had been so kind to help him with his homework. Needless to say that Draco could do that on his own but he wanted to spend time with Cedric and had whined long enough until the Hufflepuff noticed him and offered his help. He was still a Malfoy and whining was his way to get what he wanted.

Cedric sat so close to him that Draco was sure he could see his molecules if he stared long enough at one point of that perfect skin, but it was hard to focus his eyes. The light brunette hair was a bit messy today, what looked extraordinarily good, although Draco was sure that Cedric could wear a pink ribbon in his hair and would still look utterly handsome. It seemed that he hadn't slept enough today, because his kind grey eyes, which were just a nuance bluer than Draco's, stayed close a moment too long if he blinked. Draco almost felt pity for his poor Hufflepuff, who had to stay awake so long just because Draco didn't understand how the Banishing Charm worked.

But Cedric looked even better in the moonlight, which illuminated him through the windows of the library. Draco was glad that he had chosen this special place, and it would be their table until Hogwarts got new equipment, because Draco noticed he had drawn a heart with a big C and a D in the middle. Clearing his throat he hid it under his hand as Cedric looked at him with a confused expression on his handsome face.

"Are you listening to me, Draco?" he asked, quirking his head to the side.

Draco showed him a bashful smile, hoping that it looked somehow cute or attractive in any sort. "_Yes_…" His voice was husky, what Cedric seemed to notice. "Uhm… But you are looking tired, Ced… err, Cedric… Diggory. I mean…" Draco blushed and turned his gaze away from Cedric. He hadn't planned that. Why was he acting like a stupid fool every time Cedric was around him?

"You can call me 'Ced' if you like to," he said kindly and Draco smiled, but still didn't turn back to Cedric. "But then I want to see what you're scribbling there… That's vandalism, you know?"

Draco's eyes widened as Cedric's hand stroked his fingers. He spun around and stared at the naturally tanned hand that lay on top of his pale one, which was shaking barely notable. Gulping Draco shook his head.

"It's nothing. I just missed the parchment as I… uhm, took notes," he said and smirked, turning his head to face Cedric, while he tried to recover his normal self-confidence. "But if you needed an excuse to hold my hand, I…" Before he could finish his sentence Cedric had closed his mouth with his lips. The soft touch made Draco's entire body tingle and tense for more, but as his anticipation grow Cedric pulled away, licking his lips and smiling softly.

"I don't need excuses to get what I want," he said and took Draco's hand into his own, glanced down at the table and missed Draco's burning cheeks. Smilingly slightly Cedric pulled out his wand and cleaned the table. "It's still vandalism, although very flattering."

"Well… err… I didn't expect that," Draco managed to stumble and needed all his courage to squeeze Cedric's hand. "But you still look tired. Maybe you just need a… nap?"

Cedric shook his head. "Come on, Draco. You don't want to send Professor Flitwick across the room again, right?"

"There's no big difference between him and a cushion," Draco pouted. "And… I just said that to get you here. Alone." He cleared his throat again and didn't dare to look at Cedric. "Because… I like you. A lot." And he had no clue why he was talking shit that was fluffier than a cushion.

"Well…" Cedric grinned at him. "I didn't expect that."

"What?! It was bloody obvious! I have –"

"That was sarcasm," Cedric said and tried to prevent himself from laughing. "I would've been blind if I hadn't notice that."

Draco snorted. "Pretty fond of yourself, Diggory."

"I have reason to," Cedric chuckled. "You just committed your eternal love for me."

"I… what?" Draco blinked. Why was Cedric acting like a Slytherin, while Draco felt as if he was the bloody Hufflepuff? "_You_ kissed me!"

"Yeah… Shall I do it again?" Cedric seemed to have a good time, especially as Draco blushed.

"Uhm…" Draco shrugged and felt his cheeks burning as Cedric leaned forward. He closed his eyes and almost felt the other lips on his as something hit him at the back of his head.

"What the…" Draco looked around stunned and found himself in the Charms Classroom. Cushions were flying through the air and one had nearly knocked him of the chair. Sighing Draco buried his face and by association his hot cheeks in the cushion, which he had used for his little nap. He didn't care that Professor Flitwick screamed and squeaked every time a charm made him fly through the air and went back to snog his cushion instead of Cedric Diggory.


End file.
